Baby Steps
by itsajoshyboy
Summary: Honestly, Lucy just wishes that Laxus would at least try making more of an effort when it came to talking to their unborn child. Oneshot. LaLu.


**A/N: This is based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr, which is '** Person A is pregnant and is trying to get Person B to talk to the baby; Person B feels self-conscious, silly, ridiculous, etc. talking to A's belly, and at first begins speaking jokingly, but soon gets very involved. Bonus points if A gets emotional. **'**

 **This is also my first time writing for Fairy Tail, and it's more of a practice piece, more than anything. I'll probably write a few more oneshots before trying anything longer, so that I can try to get the characters better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters.**

It was a surprising quiet morning in the Fairy Tail guildhall, though that could've been due to the fact that a certain Fire Dragon Slayer had overslept and hadn't made it there yet.

"So…how's it going in there?"

"Really, Laxus? That's the best you can do?"

In a corner the large Lightning Dragon Slayer and his wife, one of the last remaining Celestial Spirit Mages, sat alone. Alone because the glare Laxus was wearing on his face kept most of the members of the guild at bay, and Lucy's mood swings were enough to deter the braver ones.

Lucy had been trying to get Laxus to talk to their unborn child, though it wasn't going very well. He couldn't seem to do it when they were alone at their home, so she thought that being in the guild might've helped matters. Honestly, she should've known better.

"Well, I really don't know what you want from me."

"For you to, I don't know, _actually make an effort_!"

She didn't understand why he wasn't taking this seriously. She loved talking to their little growing bundle of joy about her life at the guild, and all the adventures she'd been on whilst there (leaving out some of the…less pleasant moments of course). She had also told them how excited she, and everyone else at the guild, was to meet them.

It was important for Lucy, to bond with the baby at this stage. She remembered her years growing up after her mother had passed, how little affection and love her father had shown her, despite the fact that he had truly loved her, and she didn't want her child going through that. She was going to make sure they'd always, ALWAYS, know how loved they are, and she really wished that Laxus would see that.

"I _am_ making an effort, blondie."

"It sure doesn't look like it from here, sparky."

Laxus growled a little, before he leant in close to Lucy's belly, and in the sweetest voice he could muster, whispered, "If you have daddy's power's, little one, would you please shock your mama for me. I'd do it myself but-"

The palm of her hand cracked across the back of his head.

"Laxus! Don't encourage that kind of behaviour!" Lucy muttered, her face coloured red in anger.

"They're going to be brought up in Fairy Tail," He snorted as he pulled himself back upright. "It'd only be a matter of time before it happened. Best to start it early, so there's fewer surprises later."

"Why won't you just please take this seriously? It's not like I'm asking much here."

"It's ridiculous, that's why!"

"Natsu doesn't have a problem with it." She revealed, hoping that the somewhat-petty-rivalry they had would prompt him to be more open to talking to their child. Once again, Lucy really should've known better.

"What?!" Sparks emitted from Laxus' body, annoyance having seeped right through him. Why Salamander was talking to his unborn child in the first place was a mystery to him, but he didn't like it one bit.

"He's my best friend Laxus, of course he wants to be involved. Hell, he's almost as excited about the baby as we are."

He'd risen then, having felt the need to leave the guild. Luckily for Laxus, Natsu had chosen that unfortunate moment to barge into the guild.

Natsu smirked when he saw Laxus heading his way, murderous expression etched onto his face. _That just means he wants to fight me_ , Natsu thought excitedly. It'd been a while since they'd last fought, and he was sure that this time victory would be his.

Before the words "Oi, Laxus! Fight me!" had fully left his lips, Natsu felt bolts of lightning surge into his body, which left him collapsed on the ground. His body still sparked in places.

Laxus walked out the guild, leaving Lucy's outraged cries behind. He'd apologize and make up for it later, he knew, but he really just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Lucy had almost reached the duo, when she was suddenly blinded by Laxus doing his lightning teleport thing out of there. Sighing, she reached out a hand to her teammate. "Need a hand?" He remained immobile on the floor though, smirk still on his face as he softly muttered, "I _knew_ he wanted to fi-" before he promptly passed out. She sighed once more, and wondered if she really was asking too much from Laxus.

It was late at night the next time he laid eyes upon her. Laxus had spent the day thinking of ways to apologize to Lucy…and probably Natsu too. He knew that she was trying to help; that she only wanted what was best for himself, and for the baby, it was just…hard for him.

He quietly entered their home, and was greeted to Lucy sitting on the couch, legs tucked underneath her as she slept soundly. His heart melted at the sight, and as he bent down to pick her up, his eyes had strayed down to her bump. _Maybe it'll be easier if I know it's just me?_

Laxus settled himself down on the couch next to Lucy, his cheek flat against her belly and his eyes shut "Hey, mini Dreyar, it's daddy." _It was a start, right?_ "You might not recognize my voice much…and there is a reason for that."

He took a deep breath, knowing that the next words were going to be difficult for him. "You see it's because…cause I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't be a good father, I mean I didn't have the best example with my own, but that's a story for when you're older. Gramps did the best he could, but I was already damaged goods by that point, so…

"Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to mess up, screw _you_ up before you even have a chance. I love you, I do. I love you so much already, and…and-" A sniffle heard from above cut him off, as something wet splashed onto his cheek. He wasn't sure when she woke up, but she must have heard most of it.

"It's okay Laxus," she whispered softly, while her fingers gently ran through his hair. "You're going to be a great father."

Hearing those words come from Lucy's mouth, he could definitely believe them.

 **A/N: I know that that wasn't the most IC thing ever, and honestly any advice when to it comes to writing characters will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
